Seeds of the Future Chatper Three
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: Well Yahiko and Kenji are ready, this will be it. However they don't start the fight...Saito does! Dang he must 51 by now! You won't wanna miss it!


Seeds of the Future

Chapter 3: Ultimate Teamwork three enter but will two leave?

Yahiko and Kenji got to the headquarters and were ready for anything. They leapt over the gate to be faced with a gatling gun. "Kenji up the pillar!" Yahiko yelled as they ran up, bullet fire right behind them. "Midair we will be sitting ducks...what do we do?" Yahiko thought. He just wanted to fight this number one person and end it all. He was tired and wanted to go lay in the arms of his wife Tsubame. Kenji was way ahead of Yahiko. "HITTEN MITSURUGI STYLE: DORYUSEN!" he yelled blowing chuncks of the pillar off at the people firing the gatling guns. He hit them square as the two jumped down. They ran in. It was huge! A large room 200x200x200 feet. It was like a giant steel cube! Yahiko saw everyone had been killed. "All the members of the Tiger clan!" Yahiko said gasping. Kenji didn't care, he'd seen death in his training. He didn't have any trouble killing anyone or seeing anyone dead.

Kenji and Yahiko stood there ready to draw their swords as the man got up. He was the only one alive and covered in the blood of everyone in the room. He held a Naginata. (A sword with an extended hilt for longer reach) He stood there and smiled at the two. "It seems you two are quite a team. From what I hear you've defeated number three, Had assistance with number two, and now you come before me. What do you want?" he asked. Kenji scoffed and said "Its obvious, we want your head." Yahiko stood his ground and said "As well as revenge for Sansuke."

A man came up behind them. He had his black hair slicked back and wore a sword. He was old...he looked to be 51 years old! He coughed and looked at Yahiko. "Gosh, its been 23 brat." he said and drew his blade. Yahiko wondered who this punk was and what he intended to do. "This is our battle." Kenji said but Yahiko stopped him. "I'm tired of all this crap. Its time for the last wolf to rest. Now I hunt justice one last time." he said. "GATOTSU STYLE 1!" he yelled charging forward at the same speed he did with shishio so many years earlier. "This is your one chance brat! Get to work! Oh and I stopped smoking by the way." the man said. Yahiko and Kenji drew and were coming up behind the man when number one swung his sword across catching the man in front of them. Yahiko and Kenji leapt over him and came in swinging hard. The man had a metal gotlet that he used to block Kenji and Yahiko's attacks.

Meanwhile he drew back his naginata and swung down. Yahiko and Kenji dodged to the side left and right. He went after kenji thrusting forward. "His speed-" Kenji muttered barely blocking the thrust. Kenji dodged left after that and Yahiko came in from behind. The man spun and caught Yahiko in the face with the gautlet. Yahiko fell with a broken nose. He threw his sword at Kenji keeping him busy long enough for himself to come down on Yahiko with his gautlet, aiming for Yahiko's neck. "GATOTSU ZERO STYLE!" was heard and a blade came through the mans leg. That man from earlier was lieing behind him. Yahiko remembered immediately. "Saito! Hold on!" he yelled kicking number one to the ground. Kenji ran over as the man got up and blocked Kenji with his gautlet. Yahiko stood there knowing Saito was dead. "You won't steal any more from me!" Yahiko said rushing forward. The man punched Kenji knocking him back. He brought his Naginata down and yahiko caught it using the ultimate Kamiya-Kashin style technique. He then slammed the hilt into the mans throat. He was knocked back coughing up blood. "So...it seems...heroes..are...around...even to...this day." The man muttered and plunged his naginata into his heart.

Its been five days since and Yahiko and Kenji return to Tokyo. They walked into the dojo together, none had spoken a word since the battle. They came in and there was blood all over the floor! They ran in and found three bodies lieing facedown. Two females and male with red hair. Kenji kneeled and now he had enough. He let it out, he was destroying everything in sight with his blade. Yahiko saw a note lieing on Kenshin's back. It said: "Always have a back-up" Yahiko crumpled the note and walked out the door and down to the river. He sat there and Kenji eventually came. They sat there watching the sunset and Yahiko said "Heroes are needed for the future, the only problem with them is heroes make sacrifices every battle they fight." "One of us takes the easy way out today and the other stays in pain for the rest of life." Yahiko said flipping a coin. "Tails." Kenji muttered. It was tails as Kenji shoot Yahiko's hand and then plunged his sword into his heart falling over dead. "Somehow I always lose..." yahiko muttered and became a ruruouni.


End file.
